In Love With You
by zuzux
Summary: Zuko and Katara are working together in the nickelodeon studio's..


**This story is suppose to be funny, But I'm not good at writing funny stories, so please review**

"CUT!"

"What's wrong?" Katara asked

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

They both looked at the director

"Because… Zuko is too nervous."

"URGH, I'm not nervous." Zuko said angrily

"Then why are you blushing?" The director asked teasingly

"URGH... Forget it, I'm going to the bathroom." Zuko said angrily

"Zuko! Wait, why are you so angry? He only said, that you were nervous." Katara said calmly

"I wasn't NERVOUS, GOD DAMMIT!" Zuko Growled

"Okay, if you say so."

Zuko continued walking to the bathroom, but Katara stopped him.

"Zuko don't be late for the big Scene."

"What Big Scene?" Zuko asked

"I have a kissing scene with Aang."

"KISSING SCENE, but you are fifteen and he is, I don't know, 5 years old."

"I'm twelve years old, stupid asshole!" Aang screamed

"Why are you acting so jealous, it's just a scene." Katara asked

"I'm not jealous it's just, I thought you loved me." Zuko cried

"OMFG you are such a baby, it's just a stupid scene."

Aang heard Katara talking.

"Katara my love, I know you want me, I know you want to touch me, together we will be the perfect couple, and we will have beautiful babies." Aang said romantically

"Aang you're acting ridiculous." Katara laughed

"AANG GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The director screamed

"I'm sorry Katara, I have to go now, but don't miss me, I will be back soon." Aang said

"What did just happened??" Zuko asked confused

"Uhm, Aang is in love with me."

"And, do you love him too?" Zuko asked

"OMFG NO!! Did you see how ugly he is, and how am I suppose to kiss him, he has a pimple on his nose, and did you see his arrow OMFG! If I was the director here, I would fire him immediately." Katara screamed

"But why do you have a kissing scene with him?" Zuko asked

"I don't know, there is a new chapter called the cave of two lovers, and bla bla bla."

"Uhm, I understand, but I really need to go to the bathroom, so can you release my arm please?" Zuko asked

Katara looked at Zuko, "I'm sorry."

Zuko went to the bathroom and saw Sokka,

"Zuko darling, I've missed you." Sokka kissed Zuko, but Zuko pulled away

"Sokka-… I'm breaking up with you."

"But why??" Sokka asked with tears in his eyes

"Because I'm……… straight."

"You fucking bastard, you said that you were GAY, OMFG I hate you so much now."

"I'm sorry Sokka, but I think I'm in love with your sister, and…"- Sokka tracked him off

"YOU WHAT, YOU LOVE MY SISTER,, OMG why didn't you tell me? If you two get married can I be the bridesmaid,, please please?"

"You mean… you're not angry anymore?" Zuko asked confused

"Of course not silly."

"Uh okay then, but I don't think Katara loves me, I think she loves someone else."

"Why wouldn't she love you, I mean you're handsome and you're a great kisser." Sokka said

"But...-" Sokka tracked Zuko off

"Zuko I know Katara loves you, because she told me." Sokka said

"She loves me? You mean she really loves me? YAHOOOOO!!!!" Zuko couldn't be any happier

Sokka just laughed

Zuko went to Katara

"Zuko what are you do-……"

Zuko just kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist; Katara responded and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck.

"Wow Zuko, that was, breathtaking." She laughed

"Katara, I just wanted to say; I ehm… I love you…"

"Aww Zuko, I love you too."

Aang saw them kissing…

"NOOOOO, Katara I thought you loved me." Aang cried

"OMFG Aang you're just a kid and I need a Man."

"But he is seventeen and you are fifteen years old, it's against the law."

"No it isn't. It's not he's not raping me or something." Katara laughed

Aang looked at Zuko. '_But soon he will.'_ Aang thought

Katara kissed Zuko in front of Aang

Aang just cried and ran away

"OMFG NOW I DON'T HAVE AN ACTOR FOR THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS." The director screamed

"I'm willing to kiss-.. I mean to work with Katara." Zuko said happy

"Okay then, everyone. Take places. Light camera and ACTION!"

**"_How Am I suppose to go out of here?"_**

**"_Uhm, did you remembered the tale of Oma and Shu?"_**

**"_Uh, Yeah, what about it?" Zuko asked_**

**"_They said Love would lead them the way, so what about... Ehm... We kiss each other?"_**

**"_WOMAN! Are you insane? I'm not kissing a filthy peasant."_**

_**Katara laughed...**_

**"_What's so funny I just insulted you?"_**

**"_Because I know you don't how to kiss." Katara laughed even louder_**

**"_I know how to kiss Uh... I kissed a lot of girls." Zuko lied_**

**"_Yeah, right..."_**

**"_Humph… okay then let's kiss, but don't tell anyone about it."_**

**Everything went dark, and they could've sworn they heard romantic music, but they didn't care. They kissed each other. They felt free, it was like they weren't enemies anymore. But how could a fire bender fall for a water bender. It was just wrong. But they didn't care. They knew they loved each other. Katara and Zuko. Ying and Yang.**

**CUT!**

"That was great you guys. Zuko you did a great job, I very proud of you."

"Thank you sir." Zuko answered

The director and the cast continued filming

"Katara??"

"Yes Zuko?"

"We've been working together for two years now and I know a lot about you and you know lot about me and we love each other. So... Uhm..."

"Just ask it Zuko." Katara laughed

"Katara of the water tribe, Will you marry me?"

"Of course Zuko!!" Katara cried

She kissed Zuko and hugged him…

"OMG we have so much to do until the wedding. We need bridesmaids and dresses..."

"Katara… I've found bridesmaids." Zuko answered

"You did… but who??"

"I asked Jet, Haru, Theo, and of course Sokka and they all agreed..."

"Really? Those bitches..." Katara laughed

"FUCK!!"

"What's wrong Zuko?"

"I haven't told Uncle yet."

"So what, you can tell him later."

"You don't understand... When I was young, he told me that I was a handsome boy and that I would marry a beautiful women. But.."

"But what Zuko!.. You don't think I'm beautiful?" Katara asked angrily

"Of course I think you're beautiful. Just let me finish my story."

"Okay then."

"I promised my Uncle he would be a bridesmaid."

"So…?" Katara asked

"But he doesn't fit in the dress."

"OMFG you're right. But what are we suppose to do?" Katara asked worried

"Let me call him."

"Okay."

**RING RING**

"Uncle?"

"Prince Zuko, this is the first time you've ever called me." Iroh said happy

"It's because I have something important to say."

"What is it dear nephew?" Iroh asked

"I'm getting married to Katara."

_Silence….._

"Congratulations! Dear nephew. I'm so happy for you. And I want a lot of grandchildren."

"Don't change the subject, uh we have a problem."

"What's the problem nephew?" Iroh asked.

"We need bridesmaids and we want you to by our bridesmaid."

"OF COURSE I WANT TO BE A BRIDESMAID!! But what's the problem?"

"Uh,, you have too loose weight, because you don't fit in the dress."

"Aha I understand, don't worry Zuko, I will loose weight."

"Thank you uncle."

"Zuko?"

"Yes uncle?"

"I know you're going to married, and you will have children, but please don't ever forget who you are Zuko. I love you very much Zuko."

_Silence…._

"I-.. I love you to Uncle." Zuko cried

He hangs up.

'_I love you uncle.'_

Zuko went to Katara and hugged her tightly.

Katara hugged him back.

Zuko kissed her with passion. He pulled back and they looked in each others eyes.

His eyes were gold en her eyes were Blue.

Zuko and Katara

Fire and Water

Ying and Yang


End file.
